Câu chẻ
thumb Câu chẻ, Câu tách hay Câu nhấn mạnh (Cleft sentence) là một cấu trúc đặc biệt được sử dụng để nhấn mạnh một số từ hay cụm từ nào đó như chủ từ, túc từ hay trạng từ. Cleft sentence có hai cấu trúc: (1) It-cleft sentence, và (2) Wh-cleft sentence. *'It-cleft sentence:' Về mặt “hành văn”, kiểu câu It-cleft sentence khá giống với kiểu câu Loose/Cumulative Sentence, ở chỗ: nhấn mạnh ở đầu câu, đưa thông tin chính lên đầu câu, sau đó bổ sung thông tin phụ trợ ở phần tiếp theo. *'Wh-cleft sentence:' Về mặt “hành văn”, kiểu câu Wh-cleft sentence khá giống với kiểu câu Periodic Sentence, ở chỗ: dành thông tin mới đến cuối câu mới bung ra, nhằm tạo hiệu ứng tâm lý chờ đợi, bùng nổ, giống như thủ pháp thắt nút – cởi nút. Cấu trúc chung: It is/was ... that ... Cách dùng thumb Chúng ta sử dụng các câu chẻ, đặc biệt là khi nói, để kết nối những gì đã được hiểu với những gì là mới đối với người nghe. Trong một câu phân chẻ, một thông điệp được chia (chẻ ra) thành hai mệnh đề. Điều này cho phép chúng ta tập trung vào các thông tin mới. '1. It-cleft sentence' It-clauses are the most common type of cleft clause. The information that comes after “it” is emphasised for the listener. The clause which follows the it-clause is connected using that and it contains information that is already understood. We often omit that in informal situations when it is the object of the verb (Mệnh đề "It" là loại phổ biến nhất của loại mệnh đề chẻ. Thông tin mà đằng sau "nó" được nhấn mạnh cho người nghe. Mệnh đề theo sau mệnh đề "it" được kết nối bằng cách sử dụng "that" và nó chứa thông tin đã được hiểu. Chúng ta thường bỏ qua "that" trong các tình huống không trang trọng khi nó là tân ngữ của động từ) *Example: :-A: You’ve met my mother, haven’t you? :-B: No, it was your sister (that) I met! :-->Tập trung (thông tin mới): it was your sister :-->Đã hiểu rồi (thông tin cũ): I met someone in your family '2. Wh-cleft sentence' Wh-cleft sentences are most often introduced by what, but we can also use why, where, how, etc. The information in the wh-clause is typically old or understood information, while the information in the following clause is new and in focus (Các câu chẻ "WH" được giới thiệu nhiều nhất bởi "what", nhưng chúng ta cũng có thể sử dụng "why, where, how", v.v... Thông tin trong mệnh đề chẻ "WH" thường là thông tin cũ hoặc đã hiểu, trong khi các thông tin trong mệnh đề sau là mới và trọng tâm) *Example: :-A: This remote control isn’t working. :-B: What we need to do is get new batteries for it. :-->Đã hiểu rồi (thông tin cũ): there is something that we need to do to fix the remote control. :-->Tập trung (thông tin mới): we need to buy new batteries Cấu trúc '1. Nhấn mạnh chủ từ (Subject focus)' *Cấu trúc: It + is/was + Noun/pronoun(người) + who/that + V + O … It + is/was + Noun(vật) + that + V + O … :Ex: collected these foreign stamps. :→ It was my brother who collected these foreign stamps. (Chính anh tôi là người đã sưu tầm những cái tem nước ngoài này) :Ex: made me sad. :→ It was her absence at the party that made me sad. (Chính sự vắng mặt của cô ấy tại buổi tiệc làm tôi buồn) '2. Nhấn mạnh túc từ (Object focus)' *Cấu trúc: It + is/was + Noun/pronoun (người) + who/whom/that + S + V… It + is/was + Noun(vật) + that + S + V … :Ex: I met on the way to school. :→ It was Daisy who(m) I met on the way to school. (Chính Daisy là người tôi đã gặp trên đường đi học) *'Chú ý:' Khi nhấn mạnh túc từ ta có thể dùng who thay cho "whom" nhưng khi nhấn mạnh chủ từ thì không dùng "whom" thay cho who. :Ex: My brother bought from our neighbor. :→ It was an old motorbike that my brother bought from our neighbor.(Chính cái xe máy cũ là cái anh tôi đã mua từ người hàng xóm) '3. Nhấn mạnh trạng từ (Adverbial focus)' *Cấu trúc: It + is/was + Adverbial phrase(Adv/Prep_phrase/A clause) + that + S + V … :Ex: - We first met in . :→ It was in December that we first met. (Chính tháng mười hai là khi chúng tôi gặp nhau lần đầu tiên) :- I was born . :→ It was in this village that I was born. (Chính ngôi làng này là nơi tôi được sinh ra) '4. Mãi đến tận khi... mới...' S + not + V + until + Adv/Adv_clause :→'It is/was not until + Adv/Adv_clause + that + S + V' :→'Not until + Adv/Adv_clause + Auxiliary + S + V' Ex: We didn't run our company until 2020. (Chúng tôi đã không điều hành công ti của chúng tôi cho đến tận năm 2020.) :→It was not until 2020 that we ran our company. :→Not until 2020 did we run our company. '4. Câu chẻ bị động (Cleft sentences in the passive)' *Cấu trúc: It + is/was + Noun/pronoun(person) + who/that + be + Vp2… It + is/was + Noun(thing)/prep-phrase + that + be + Vp2… It + is/was + adverb of place or time + that + S + be + Vp2 (by O) :Ex: Fans gave a lot of flowers. :→ It was that singer who was given a lot of flowers. (Chính người ca sĩ đó được tặng rất nhiều hoa) :Ex:- People talk about . :→ It is this film that is talked about. (Chính bộ phim này là cái được nói đến) :- Fans gave that singer . :→ It was a lot of flowers that were given to that singer. (Chính nhiều hoa đã được tặng cho người ca sĩ) Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Ngữ pháp